Happy New Year Hetalia
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: England's drunk, France got fireworks in his pants and Sealand is in a bag tied to a pole. What more can you ask for the New Year? Rated T because of Germany's slight mouthing. will be updated once a year
1. 2012

**I know that this might be uploaded late but who cares! *gets wok throw at head* MY COMPUTER HATES ME! THIS IS THE ONLY STOPY IT WOULDN'T UPLOND ON NEW YEAR'S DAY! *cries***

**HONG KONG! GET OUT OF MY KICTHEN! But anyway…England's drunk, Sealand's been tied to flag pole and France got fireworks in his pants. YEAH! (○)**

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

The lights lit the sky, a giant beacon to the events happing below. New York seemed to shine brighter then she usually was. Everyone was either drunk, will be or just there for the party. Of course wherever there was a party, the nations were there.

"Why did that *hic* bloody wanker, *hic* invite us here?" England stumbled around, already on his 5th drink. He swung around annoying all of the New Yorkers and other nations who mostly weren't in any better state. New York glared at him, clearly pissed off.

"Yo! The bloody wanker is right here!" She whacked him in the head with a manhole cover which somehow she manged to get.

"Ai ya, aru! I don't even know why I'm here!"

"Hai"

"You know you two dudes could have stayed home! HAHAHAHAHA!" America slugged his arms around both Asian nations, irritating both. If he was drunk or not, no one could tell.

"Hon hon! I got lots of girls' numbers!"

"Told you no one could resist the awesome me!"

"Si! I think they all live together"

"Vhy vould you say zhat?" Germany looked at Spain, eyebrow raised as he saw the long list of numbers.

"They all seem to have written 9-1-1." Demark seem to appeared out of no where, whacked Prussia and Spain to the ground with his ax and both crashed to the ground, dead. He pointed toward a flag pole, strangely without a free flying flag but a bundle at the top.

"How did he mange to get up there?" Germany pulled out a pair of binoculars he always carried around (WTF) and looked at the bundle. He quickly handed it to Japan who also saw who it was.

"Mein gott. How the fuck did Sealand get up there?" Germany ran toward the micro nation, Italy trailing behind.

"Doitsu! Don't leave me here with them!" Japan silent ran after them also.

"Flying mint bunny! I didn't know you were going to visit me here! Captain Hook! You know Tinkerbell's too young for that! Naughtily little pirate." England started to wave his hands in the air, petting his only 'friends'.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't here that and drink until I get drunk." New York started at here grandfather England.

"Hao. Me too except for that drinking part aru." Everyone stared at Germany, Italy and Japan while the said nations tried to get the struggling providence out of the bundle. The police surround them, thinking that it was a bomb in there. No one was going to help the axis powers now.

"Ce que l'enfer?" France yelled as he felt something being shoved in his pants. Looking down he saw that there was a light firework stuck next to little Francis.

" 新年快乐" said the deadpanned Hong Kong, holding a lighter in his hands. He turned around and disappeared leaving France with his little problem. France started to yell, cursing the bored nation in French. No one else bothered to look at him even when he was asking for help for Little Francis because they all thought he was drunk.

Everyone was waiting for the ball to drop, waiting to leave behind 2011 and go ahead with was just another New years celebration for them, not so different then the last yet still somehow surprising. There had been crazy weather this year, like in America, there had been snow in October yet none in December. America stood next to Lady Gaga and the mayor of New York as they waited for when they could press the button. Someone gave the signal and all three pressed it. The countdown had officially started. Sealand finally got taken down, France managed to stop spazing and get the firework and England was somewhere talking to his only friends. Everyone's face turned toward the screen waiting.

On the other side of the world, it was already January first in some places yet they still watched the ball dropping on TV. It was just entertaining for some but for others, they were celebrating just like everyone on the other side of the world.

They all held there breath until 1 came onto the screen and all of them yelled and shouted, excited.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" all of the nations yelled in their native tongue. No one heard them because of all of the commotion. America jumped off the stage and grabbed his brother Canada into a big hug. Japan was trying to get Italy who was hugging him off with Germany's help. Hong Kong lit the fire works, each going off in time with the music while Korea was trying to get one of the fireworks off his back. Confetti rained down onto them. New York looked up toward the lights and stood there motionless in the crowd.

"Happy New year everyone." She whispered.

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

**Ok, I intended for that to be longer but that's what happens when you type this at the nighttime right after watching the ball drop. Watching Hetalia after it doesn't help either but I was bored AND HONG KONG! DON'T THROW THE FIREWORK!**

**Hong Kong: *throws fire work at England***

**Me: *face desk* Plz read and review before I go crazy…PLEASES! Also ,I didn't know what language Hong Kong would speak, some say Cantonese, some say English, some say Chinese.. I say, SOY SAUCE~!**

**Translation time!**

**Ce que l'enfer?": What the hell? French,**

**新年快乐: Happy New Year, Chinese**


	2. 2013

Once again, everyone was to come over his house. America was standing on a ladder in his New York house. His boss wouldn't let him use the White house this year. Did someone tell him of the last party there?

"Shit! My toe!" Mild profanities spilled out of America's mouth. Mild compared to the ones coming from the door.

"Open this door you burger loving bastard!"

"Italy! That's the window!" When America got to the foyer, he saw Germany scolding Italy that windows aren't entrances. One of the windows by his door was open which is where came through. With them was Romano, Spain, and Belgium.

"Where's your bro?"

"He's somewhere. I don't really know." Belgium shrugged then chatted with Spain.

"Hey America, you're lucky I brought some food." Netherlands walks out of the kitchen, "You owe me."

"This is cleaner then I expected." Instead of the mess and cheap furniture Germany had thought of, America's house was neat and fancy. A glass chandelier hung in the high ceiling foyer. There was a grand spiral staircase that came from the right curled into the middle. Flanked on the foyer were a family room and an open dining room. A fireplace roared in the living room.

"Suck my poke ball!"

"Korea!"

"Taiwan, you might damage his brain."

"Like, how can you damage something you don't have?" Hong Kong was giving blank looks but they went unnoticed. He and South Korea were both on DS with Japan secretly pecking over their shoulders.

"How did you guys get in my house?" The windows in his house had motion detectors and they were locked, America was sure.

"The windows were open aru," calmly said China. The tall windows near the fireplace were shut but he could see they were latched. So this is probably why his boss was always saying the importance of locks. Still, why windows?

"Got any pocky?" While he was wondering, Taiwan had wondered into his kitchen, "Why is there caviar in your fridge?"

"Toto can't come inside and neither can your cats!"

"Why…they're not...bothering...any...one..." walking down from the steps was Turkey, Egypt, Greece and Prussia for some reason.

"Doesn't anyone know that there's a door?" But America's statement went unheard.

"Thank you my queen." England bows to a car that sped away as France was clutching his stomach.

"Your Queen drives worst then Italy."

"But at least we arrived early."

"Where's brother?"

"Has anyone seen my pants?"

"You lost your pants already?"

"That's a new record. We've been her only for ten minutes and you already lost it."

"I've brought an extra."

"South Korea! Off the lights!"

"Goal!"

"Canada, using Sealand as a puck isn't a great ideal but may I join?"

"Don't touch that! It's probably spiked."

"But big brother,"

"Prussia drink this!"

"Danke Switzy!"

"Italy!"

"LATVIAAA!"

"Wee! Look Germany! I'm an angel!"

"Get off the tree!"

"Why is there scones lodged in the TV?"

A normal New Year's Eve.

"Dude, I'm so totally drunk right now." Hanging upside down form the chandelier was Prussia and Spain. How they got up there, no one knew because everyone was mostly drunk. Even Russia who was dancing with Belarus. She was too drunk to notice though.

Except there was some that weren't drunk.

"Latvia? Did you bring the markers?"

"Yep?"

"Sweden and Finland? Got the whip cream?"

"Yes."

"Italy?"

"Si, the mafia is here!"

"I thought Romano had the mafia?"

"But they never follow him, only me." Canada and the others gave worry glances at the mafia behind Italy.

"Get to work!" Faces were drawn on the unconscious nations with pasta and whip cream also.

"Latvia! Save the hot sauce for later."

"Why are you putting fireworks in his pants Hong Kong? Don't you remember what happened last year?"

"Guys! The balls dropping!" A camera was set up on a timer. Nations assemble in the backyard, still not noticing. As the camera counted down, so did the timer for the ball drop. When it hit zero, flares were set off and the ball dropped.

"Say cheese!" But everyone opted to say other things. Checking the camera, America looks up and then snorts.

"Nice, really nice Canada." On the camera, you could see everyone's face was drawn on. The reason why Canada had opted to help them line up was because the maker connected to make a rage face.

"Happy New year!"

**AN. I'm updating this once a year at New Year's. I don't know if it's been done but now it is.**


End file.
